


Stars my lady

by BillCipher666



Series: One Shots and stuff [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Death, F/F, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipher666/pseuds/BillCipher666
Summary: If you click on this you know what it's about, but It's from Zoë's perspective but with a twist
Relationships: Artemis/Zoë Nightshade (Percy Jackson)
Series: One Shots and stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938661
Kudos: 22





	Stars my lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Nightshade_Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules/gifts).



> RIP my grammar and spelling skills, or lack there of
> 
> If you want to join our (Zoë_Nightshade_Rules) fanfiction discord sever leave a comment and I'll post the link

"No," Zoë shouted sending a volley of arrows into the chink in Atlas near his armpit. The titan general let out a rawr as he turned toward his daughter. Zoë ran at the titan sending another round of arrows them jumping swiftly out of the way narrowly missing his javelin as it cut viciously thought the air. They continued this deadly dance until the javelin had caught her leg causing her to land less than gracefully. Zoë struggled back up, the bite on her side sting angry causing her to stall her attack therefore giving Atlas enough time to toss her to the side with a swipe of his hand. She hit the hard cold stones and rolled a few times across the ground until she stopped, her body turned towards the dark, starless sky. 'Where are the stars?' 

Even with every one of Zoë's senses starting to fade she could still hear the unmistakable sound of chains hitting the ground and the sound of Artimes's angry cry. The sounds of battle continued now more viciously as the titan and the goddess fought. Zoë stared up at the sky and watched the clouds drift by as the sound of battle drifted away. She could no longer hear Lady Artemis. Zoë knew this was her fate all along but she believed she could save the moon goddess.

'Had I served My goddess well? Would she remember the days we spent together?' Zoë knew she could never forget her goddess. Never would she forget walking beside her on bright moonlight nights, resting together in the warm tents, or running through forests like a silver streak with Artemis her sisters. A small sad smile stretched across her face. Zoë thought of the dark harried boy, perhaps not all men were not bad. 

She focused back on the brightening sky and her smile faded as she started to doubt if she was the best she could have been for Lady Artemis. But nothing could be done about it now. Zoë could no longer feel her body and her mind started to drift. Had she failed the goddess? Dying before the battle was won and Artemis was safe? Tears trickled from her eyes as the now starey sky started to fade from her vision.

”The stars,” she paused but didn’t see or hear the goddess running towards her calling out her name. “I can see the stars again,” Zoë whispered. “I’m sorry my Lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the angst Zoe_Nightshade_Rules, : }
> 
> I'm making this into a longer series so feel free to leave any prompt of one-shot ideas, I'll be doing multiple shippings and fandoms


End file.
